dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kryptonian Red Beetle ( Del Im-Re)
'POWERS AND ABILITIES' Abilities * : He has been trained by The Wizard of Juru in advanced martial arts and trained use of blades and sword fighting. He has trained extensively and knows Klurkor, Torquasm-Vo (Kryptonian Martial Arts), he trained Kara Zor El in the basics. ** : Kryptonian Karate. ** : An ancient Kryptonian martial art known as the "theta state" and was a warrior rite of the Kryptonian race and was a psychic disciple that involved the control of ones consciousness which allowed two practitioners to battle one another. Kryptonian mental discipline, achieved by meditating to reach a “Theta State”, allows for reality warping and resistance of various attacks such as transmutation and soul attacks. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. * : Del speaks a multitude of languages fluently. He learned all of Earth's languages in less than a month. He also speaks interlac. He is also fluent in Kryptonese and Ancient Kryptonian. Plus, through precise muscle control, He can mimic other peoples voices. * : Del Im-Re as an incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. He analytic powers are impressive — he is able to use his senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his magic, he can even reprogram machines). Kryptonians, though otherwise completely human, were superior both intellectually and physically to natives of Earth. Del Im-Re who lived in The Valley of Juru for some time learned much about magic. Del Im-Re was a master in Fire Manipulation. He is even a member of the Wizard of Juru an ancient order of Kryptonians that had tapped into the mystic arts and it was claimed that they were the mightiest race on Krypton. * : Del is also artistic and was once on Krypton Artists Guild like Kara's father. * Powers *'Note': Del Im-Re as Black Light Vision. Doesn't have Freeze Breath. * : Del Im-Re can produce and spray super-heated plasma or lava-like fluid from his mouth through exhalation. He can destroy buildings, most living organisms, even aliens with this ability. He can also use this ability to ignite combustible materials within a specified radius. *'Infinite Resurrection': Death is omitted. Injuries may be inflicted, but complete annihilation is impossible. * Del Im-Re '''is a member of [http://supermanrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/Wizards_of_Juru The '''Wizards of Juru] and belong to the Kryptonian Magi race. Del Im-Re as gained through . Kryptonian Magi, magic powers are not affected by Kryptonite or sunlight as they are born with these powers. Del Im-Re is a fire Wizard, fire as no effect on him. see Fireproof Skin (Fire Manipulation) Del is a Fire Wizard he uses all variations of fire: (See variations below.) VARIATIONS *Blue Fire Manipulation *Cosmic Fire Manipulation *Explosive Fire Manipulation *Fire Embodiment *Grand Flame Manipulation *Hell-Fire Manipulation *Holy Fire Manipulation *Ice Fire Manipulation *Omnicombustion *Psychic Flame Manipulation *Pyric Spectrum Manipulation *Spiritual Flame Manipulation 'Teleportation :' *'Elemental Teleportation' (Sympathetic Travel)*'Pyroportation ' *'Astral Projection ' ** — An ancient Kryptonian meditation technique. It allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. 'Magic immune: ' Magic Immunity: Del Im-Re is invulnerable to most, if not all, forms of magic and magical powers. Gain after his Resurrection. *Magic Negation *Magical Energy Absorption *Power Immunity *Reflective Immutability *Selective Invulnerability *Spell Negation Weaknesses *Red Beetle Scarab : Note: The Scarab sees all Lanterns, The Darkstars as the 'enemy' also the Scarab will not hurt nature, or the magical creatures thereof (beings who draw their power from the Green, for example), of its own volition. *''Vulnerability to Kryptonite' ( Not effcted by Silver, Red or Gold.) *'Vulnerability to Magic''' (Immune to most magics see fire manipulation limitation.) :*Fire Manipulation Limitations. :*Skill, Strength and a lacking specific talent for type of magic. :*can be overpowered by high level Water Manipulation, Water Generation, Ice Manipulation and/or Freezing. *Immortality: Incapable of passing this ability to his descendents. *For now Del is limited to only fire magic and can't use other forms of magic. * Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:New Earth‎ Category:Males Category:Heroes‎ http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Magician http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kryptonian http://dccomicsfannon.wikia.com/wiki/Kryptonian_Red_Beetle_(_Del_Im-Re) Category:Kryptonian Physiology http://kryptonianbeetle.blogspot.com/p/kryptonian-magi-physiology-kryptonian.html Category:House of El Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Category:Power suit Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Category:Weight 190 lbs (86 kg) Category:Immortals Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Superman Family members Category:Elementals Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Magic Resistance Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Indomitable Will Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Millionaire Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Martial Arts Category:Multilingualism Category:Thermal Blast Category:Invulnerability Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Teleportation Category:Vulnerability to Water Category:Vulnerability to Ice Category:Artists‎ Category:Fire Breath Category:Widowed Characters‎ Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Magicians Category:Kryptonian Magi Category:Sorcerers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Elemental Control Category:Antipathy Category:Equipment provided force field Category:Klukor Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Characters with a Tattoo